


I Complete You (And You Complete Me)

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is a clueless dad, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff, Jealous Lee Felix (Stray Kids), M/M, Multi, Smut, Soft Seo Changbin, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 36





	I Complete You (And You Complete Me)

Hyunjin rolled over with a groan, burying his face in Changbin's muscular shoulder. Changbin kissed the top of Hyunjin's head. 

Changbin shifted so that Hyunjin was on top of him. "Hello, baby." Hyunjin flushed at the nickname, and the memory it brought on of last night.

_"You like that, don't you, baby?" Changbin whispered in Hyunjin's ear, letting a finger slip inside of him. Hyunjin clenched around Changbin's finger with a whimper. "Answer me!" Changbin growled. "Y-Yes, Daddy," Hyunjin whispered. Changbin had laughed quietly, using his other hand to pinch Hyunjin's left nipple, which was already sticky with Changbin's saliva._

"Hi." He whispered. Changbin kissed his nose and rubbed at one of the dark purple marks that littered Hyunjin's shoulders. "You look gorgeous with those hickeys."

Hyunjn huffed at his words, letting the tip of his tongue slide over his bottom lip. "You're ruining my complexion."

Changbin winked and patted his butt. "Get up, baby, they're probably waiting for us."

Hyunjin rolled off of Changbin's bed and stumbled to his own side of the room. Changbin smirked at the way Hyunjin's legs shook.

"Am I overworking you, baby?" 

"Shut up," Hyunjin mumbled.

Changbin's eyes traveled over Hyunjin's slight, stick-thin form. He bit his lip hungrily. "I changed my mind. Come back here, baby."

Hyunjin gave Changbin a sweet, innocent smile. "We can't, Hyung. The others are waiting for us."

Changbin cocked an eyebrow. "Hyung? And I wasn't asking, baby." 

Hyunjin let his tongue slide over his bottom lip again, clearly weighing the decisions in his mind. He could be a brat, and risk getting punished by Changbin later, or listen to him but be late for breakfast. He absentmindedly fingered the silver chain on his neck before flitting back over to Changbin.

He sat prissily on the edge of the bed, crossing his ankles demurely and turning his nose up in the air. The posh effect was ruined by the fact that he was still butt-ass naked. Changbin's face turned purple with the effort to hold his laughter in. "C'mere, baby." He gasped, tears filling up his eyes. Hyunjin scrunched up his nose at Changbin's roaring laughter but followed his directions all the same. Changbin shifted so that Hyunjin was in the little spoon position. "You're adorable."

Hyunjin whined out a "Daddy!" in protest but Changbin just chuckled again, letting his hand slip down between Hyunjin's legs.

* * *

"You're late." Chan chastened, but there wasn't much bite in his tone. "You need to start setting your alarm."

Changbin smiled lazily at Chan and ruffled Hyunjin's hair. "You're right, Chan Hyung."

Chan winked and continued to demolish the waffle sitting on his plate. Hyunjin picked at his bagel. Changbin plopped down next to him and casually threw an arm over his shoulders. This wasn't out of the ordinary. Jisung had his chin on Minho's shoulder, and they were laughing at something on Minho's phone. Seungmin and Felix were playfully punching each others' shoulders. Jeongin was satisfied to sit and organize his Cheerios. Chan was watching over them all, a soft smile on his face. 

Hyunjin blinked when Changbin teasingly waved a bite of pancake in front of his face. "Open up." He said in a singsong voice.

Hyunjin blushed. He'd heard those exact same words last night.

Hyunjin opened his mouth and Changbin stuffed the piece of pancake in. Hyunjin spluttered and coughed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "You jerk."

Changbin smiled at him and wiped a bit of syrup out of the corner of his mouth. "Hyunjin-ah, mind your manners!"

Hyunjin coughed, reaching for the glass of water that was placed in front of him by Jisung.

Chan cleared his throat. "Okay, so we have a few days before we start to film _Insomnia._ We can sightsee since it's Jeongin's first time in America, but try and get some good video for it. Sound good?" 

General mumbles of assent sounded around the table. 

Hyunjin delicately nibbled on a bagel, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. 

"Hyunjin-ah, are you okay?" Chan murmured, patting his shoulder. "You look very tired."

Hyunjin shrugged, giving Chan a small smile. "I'm fine, Hyung. Nothing's the matter."

Chan nodded, but his eyes had a concerned tinge to them. "You can talk to me if you need. I'm here for all of you."

Hyunjin took another bite of his bagel. "Thank you, Hyung."

"Mhm." Chan turned back to his plate and Hyunjin glanced at Changbin. Changbin was staring at Chan, his long fingers clenched around the handle of his fork. Hyunjin gently touched his knuckles and Changbin set his fork down. "The way he looks at you..." Changbin mumbled.

Hyunjin frowned. Changbin was possessive and slightly insecure about his relationship with Hyunjin. He tried to hide it, but Hyunjin knew him too well. 

He leaned over to whisper in Changbin's ear. "I belong to you, I'm yours, I'm your baby." Changbin smiled at Hyunjin, patting his head. "You are."

Hyunjin gave him an adoring look before turning back to his bagel. 

"Are we in pairs, Chan Hyung?"

"Yes, we are. Grab a partner, get some good shots for our music video, and go have fun. We'll be riding together, though, so make sure you meet up at two at Rocky's."

Rocky's was a pizza joint they'd agreed as their meeting place. 

"Sounds good, Hyung!" Jeongin said enthusiastically. "I'm so excited, I want to see everything!"

Jisung flicked a cheerio at Jeongin. "You're so weird."


End file.
